


Spot & Albert

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, hits you with a ukelele, idk how to tag, im so tired rn, its TRUE LOVE, the moment they fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Spot falls in love with Albert DaSilva





	Spot & Albert

**Author's Note:**

> race and elmer are hooking up and neither of them are happy about it

Spot. Could. Hear. Them.

Race and Elmer had gone upstairs twenty minutes ago under the excuse that they needed to change into their pajamas, but then there was a thump from the ceiling, and giggling that just went on, and Spot knew exactly what they were doing. They’d been hooking up, or making out, Spot didn’t even know what to call it, for three weeks, and in the two times they’d had sleepovers since they all found out, Race and El had managed to sneak away up to his room because they had to “change”, leaving him downstairs with Albert. Spot couldn’t handle listening to them anymore.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Spot groaned, and pressed his face into the couch cushion.

Albert chuckled mirthlessly. “I’m about a foot away from hanging myself in the kitchen.”

Spot chuckled. “This is fucking torture.” He huffed.

Albert looked over at him. “You in love with him?” He asked.

Spot couldn’t lie. “Yup. You too?”

Albert nodded. “Yup.”

A pause. “Which one?” Spot asked him.

Albert was silent for a long moment, and then he chuckled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, Racer.” He said slowly.

Spot nodded. “El.” He said simply, and Albert nodded.

Albert had always been sort of an enigma to Spot. When their two small groups had bled into one, it had been in part because of Race and his draw to everyone. Race and Spot had gotten along so well, and Elmer and Albert had clicked immediately, but Spot and Albert had never really been buds. They were still best friends, but it was almost by chance. They’d never hung out alone, but Spot had always been able to watch Albert from afar, admiring his bright fiery hair and orange freckles. Where Race was attractive and he knew it, Albert was gorgeous and seemed to have absolutely no idea.

“We’re screwed, ain’t we.” Spot laughed, looking over at Albert.

Albert grinned at him, and Spot felt his heart flutter, just slightly. “Looks like it, babe.”

And Spot thought maybe, only maybe, he had just fallen a little bit in love with Albert DaSilva.

**Author's Note:**

> cuteeeeeee this was kinda short im sorry  
> leave kudos?? or comments?? <333


End file.
